


Создатель

by Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Корпорация Лекскорп занимается созданием супергероев, и только один человек может ей противостоять. Ну, хотя бы пытается.





	Создатель

И после криков, стонов, оханья и рычания сквозь сжатые зубы наконец наступает тишина.  
Хоумлэндер лениво откидывается на спинку кожаного кресла. В ушах ещё звенит от хорошего мощного оргазма.  
Так же лениво и расслабленно он оглядывает кабинет и сокрушённо вздыхает. На стене справа глубокая вмятина, картина над креслом президента компании перечёркнута кровавой подсыхающей полосой. Само кресло лежит вверх колёсиками, одного нет. Лекс Лютор будет недоволен. Но кто же мог подумать, что какой-то человек без сверхспособностей способен сопротивляться самому Хоумлэндеру, да ещё целых пять минут?  
— Вот это новость: Бэтмен — не супер, — произносит он вслух мысль, которая не даёт покоя. — Кстати, Бэтмен или Брюс Уэйн? Если ты хочешь продолжать ролевые игры, я только за.  
Ответом ему служит болезненный вздох. Человек, лежащий на столе перед ним, посреди обрывков и кусков его чёрной брони, наконец начинает шевелиться. Двигает правой рукой и снова издаёт приглушённый возглас боли. Запястье багрово-синее, вспухшее. После пары неудачных попыток опереться на правую руку человек снова затихает.  
Хоумлэндер наклоняется в сторону, любуясь зрелищем. За исключением остатков костюма на лодыжках и ступнях, человек обнажён. На теле, подтянутом, мускулистом — красивом теле, надо признать, — расплываются красные и лиловые синяки и кровоподтёки. На внутренней стороне бёдер — тёмные потёки, небольшая лужица собралась у ног на полу. Хоумлэндер вспоминает, как легко поддавалась и рвалась чужая плоть под его пальцами, как хлюпала кровь, когда он трахал человека прямо в эту зияющую рану, а тот кричал, кричал, кричал.  
Кровь вперемешку со спермой и сейчас медленно вытекает из воспалённого анального отверстия при каждой попытке Брюса Уэйна подняться.  
Хоумлэндер наблюдает за его усилиями, подперев кулаком щёку.  
— Это был настоящий сюрприз, — сообщает он. — И то, что Бэтмен смог пробраться в самое сердце Лекскорп и накопать информацию на суперов. И то, что Бэтмен — наш дорогой миллиардер и плейбой Брюс Уэйн. Приятный сюрприз, не скрою. Вот только что же мне с тобой, блядь, теперь делать?  
— Да хоть убей, — хрипит мистер Уэйн, медленно приподнимаясь над столом с помощью здоровой руки. — Как убил моих родителей, ублюдок.  
— Совсем вылетело из головы, — задумчиво произносит Хоумлэндер. — Ты говорил — двадцать пять лет назад на Аллее Преступлений? Но я тогда… Ах да! — радостно произносит он. — Точно, вспомнил!  
Брюс Уэйн наконец выпрямляется, пусть его перекашивает от усилий и боли, и смотрит на Хоумлэндера с нескрываемой ненавистью.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает он. — Ты же был тогда ребёнком, совсем как я. Зачем ты это сделал?  
Хоумлэндер пожимает плечами.  
— Сам говоришь, я был ребёнком. Много ли надо ребёнку, чтобы разозлиться? Тот усатый мужик походил на одного… одного учёного, которого я знал тогда. Ебаная лабораторная крыса, обожал экспериментировать над детьми-суперами.  
Брюс дёргается так, будто Хоумлэндер ударил его под дых, и едва не сгибается пополам. Хвалёная сила воли Бэтмена рассыпается на глазах.  
— Так просто... А моя мать? — еле слышно шепчет он.  
— Эта сука слишком громко орала, — охотно поясняет Хоумлэндер. — Но я не понимаю, как… А-а-а-а, вот оно что.  
Лицо Брюса Уэйна, которое Хоумлэндер прежде видел только на обложках журналов и в видео светских хроник, из зелёного становится белым, а потом красным. Его можно читать как открытую книгу.  
— Хочешь сказать, что всё это время, с того самого момента, ты мечтал добраться до меня? И вся твоя Бэтмен-чушь, костюм, ушки, крестовый поход против преступности — всё было из-за меня?  
— Всё это время, — шепчет Брюс Уэйн, задыхаясь от злости, — я пытался помочь другим людям, которые страдали от вас. Я только хотел, чтобы больше ни с кем не случилось того, что произошло со мной…  
Хоумлэндер чувствует себя польщённым.  
— Знаешь, это даже трогательно — оказывается, я создал самого Бэтмена. Что в таких случаях полагается? «На колени перед Создателем»? Думаю, мы дойдём и до этого пункта, ночь длинная.  
Бэтмен снова выпрямляется и, чёрт возьми, даже с разодранной задницей умудряется выглядеть внушительно.  
— Тебя остановят, — сообщает он твёрдым тоном. — Не я, так другой.  
— Кто? Твоими приёмными детишками я тоже займусь, не сомневайся. Да и они у тебя вроде тоже не убивают?  
— Всегда есть другой способ, — уверенно говорит Бэтмен.  
Хоумлэндер начинает смеяться — долго, с удовольствием, чуть не до истерики.  
— И как же ты меня остановишь, ёбаный псих в блядском мышином костюме и без способностей, если даже убить не сможешь? Хотя знаешь что… — Он подаётся вперёд и даже прикусывает губу от удовольствия. — Хочешь, я расскажу, как меня убить? Вот прямо здесь и сейчас. Разве ты не желаешь мне смерти?  
Бэтмен медленно качает головой. Пальцы левой руки, которой он держится за стол, побелели от усилий.  
— Лучше ты скажи мне, — еле выговаривает он, — как ты остановишь меня, не убивая? Или ты, всемогущий Хоумлэндер, всегда выбираешь самый простой путь?  
Хоумлэндер с трудом сдерживает очередной приступ смеха. Бэтмен хорош, ничего не скажешь.  
Он поднимается с кресла — Брюс Уэйн испуганно отшатывается и чуть не падает.  
— Как я говорил, — с улыбкой сообщает Хоумлэндер, — впереди у нас долгая ночь. Что-нибудь да придумаю.


End file.
